Good Enough
by Pricat
Summary: After a misunderstanding and falling out, Doof runs away making Perry worried as he and Vanessa go after him to bring Doof home but will he be able to make amends or a powerful friendship about to end?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I was inspired to write this after a discussion Darkdemondog24 and I had on DA about Perry being able to talk and he was mad at certain people and accidentally yelled at Doofy but it hurt his feelings and he is feeling low but Perry is feeling bad about this as he hadn't meant to hurt Doofy's feelings like that.**

**I was also inspired after listening to KSM's version of Good Enough from Disneymania 7 and imagined this kind of situation but I hope people like and I might write more but at the moment I'm unsure if this should be an one shot or more but I'll let the reviews decide.**

* * *

Perry couldn't sleep that night in the pet bed in the Flynn- Fletcher house as tears welled up in his hazel eyes as he hadn't meant to make Doof sad remembering how after Doof had accidentally made him talk in English, that he'd kind of said some things he shouldn't have and had made Doof cry but he felt bad as he needed to make things right but he hoped Doof wasn't mad or doing something stupid as he hoped he was okay but lost the fight against sleep but he needed to go see him.

He then activated his jet pack as he left the house.

* * *

Meanwhile at DEI, Doof was in his room sitting on his bed with boxes of Kleenex and holding the plush of Perry to his heart where it was hurting as tears still poured from his dark blue eyes as he couldn't believe the things Perry had told him but hadn't meant to make him talk but he then went to his lab as he made up his mind as he had created something but couldn't make the hurt go away but he was deciding to move away from Danville but needed to change first as he let the machine hit him as he squealed in pain but this was worth it but he smiled stepping out as he was no longer human but platypi but even though Perry had wounded his heart a little, he couldn't let go of the feelings he had for Perry but hoped moving away would help this as he heard a certain turquise furred male but left in a chopper he'd made as he was headed for New York where nobody would find him but had written an note so Vanessa wouldn't worry.

But his eyes were misty as the chopper left but Perry was too late as he entered the lab but saw that Doofy wasn't there but founa an note in a purple envelope as he opened it but read it as tears were in his hazel eyes as he needed to go after him and tell him how sorry he was but saw Vanessa enter as she wondered why Perry was so down as he showed her the letter.

"This isn't good.

We need to find and get him to come home." she told him.

Perry nodded but needed to rest as she understood picking him up in her arms as they left the lab but Vanessa could tell that something bad had happened between her father and Perry if they were acting like this but she would help him as she was worried about her father but hoped where ever he was, he was safe.

* * *

Doof eas asleep in his holiday home in Manhattan where he went before Summer when things were quiet and his frenemy didn't show up but he was listening to Broadway music as it was soothing his hurting heart and healing his self- esteem a little but he still had these feelings for Perry but didn't know what they were as he hoped things would work out but right now, he was acting like he didn't care if Perry was upset or not but had no idea that Perry wanted to make amends...


	2. Headed For the Big Apple

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Flameblaster13 and I Luv Perry for their reviews and I hope I Luv Perry liked it as her last review worried me a little.**

**But I hope you like.**

* * *

Perry was quiet as he was eating breakfast at the table as Vanessa understood knowing that hearing that Perry had gotten angry and hurt her father's feelings but knew he didn't mean it and would help him get Doof to come home but was nervous as she saw him put sytup on his pancakes but understood as she hugged him but he was stunned as he thought she'd be angry at him for making Doof sad and leave but he felt teary inside.

"Perry it'll be okay." she reassured him.

"It won't be until I find him.

He needs to know how sorry I am." he answered.

"I know he will but he must be sad too." she replied.

He nodded wiping away tears from his eyes and smiled sadly.

She knew smiling was a rare thing for him and only smiled at Christmas.

He always smiled for her father sometimes.

She sighed as they knew they had to go find him but didn't know where he was in the world but Perry had a few ideas seeing Broadway stuff everywhere knowing he liked New York.

"It's worth a shot Perry." she said.

She was then on her laptop booking a flight to New York.

Perry hoped he was okay and not in danger.

* * *

Meanwhile in downtown Manhattan, Doof was taking a tram but wearing a mini version of his lab coat but was still feeling sad about Perry but was still mad at him for what he'd done to his heart but he wondered if Perry was feeling the same but he didn't really care as he wiped away tears.

"Hey there.

Are you new to this area?" he heard somebody say.

Doof turned around and saw a dark blue furred platypus female with green eyes but she seemed sad as he wondered what was wrong with her but she didn't want to say.

"I-I come here often.

My name is Doof." he said.

"Doof huh?

I'm Lara.

I live with a family in the Bronx.

I needed some alone time." she said.

He understood that but wondered why she was bummed as she had a family but wondered why she'd be sad because Perry used to have a human family and he was happy but had a feeling she didn't like her family.

But he didn't mind.

He then decided to spend the rest of the day with her...

* * *

Vanessa then woke Perry up as the cab arrived at Danville Airport but she had a feeling the turquise furred male had a bad dream about her father but understood as he followed her out of the cab as he was nervous but wanted to bring Doofy home but she understood as they entered the airport but he sighed as they checked in...


	3. Arriving In New York

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to I Luv Perry for her review and it's okay as you were just excited but I'm working on a mildly angsty Doof and Perry story on DA.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Vanessa had Perry in her arms as he was asleep but was scared for him knowing he was freaked out about her father but knew he would be okay and needed to make sure he knew that but hoped things would be okay.

She was listening to music on her earbuds as she was listening to punk music and was thinking about her Dad.

**(Vanessa's P.O.V)**

**I feel so bad for Perry right now as he feels so bad about what happened but everybody loses it sometimes but I know he didn't mean it and I know he's trying to make things right.**

**I hope he can but what if Dad doesn't want to come home?**

**That would be bad.**

**Perry and him have a special bond and I would hate to see it ruined because of a misunderstanding.**

**(End P.O.V)**

She sighed falling asleep as she heard Perry whimper in worry as he was having a bad dream about Doofy leaving and never coming back as she felt tears hit her chest but understood as she was quiet.

She hoped that he would be okay.

* * *

Meanwhile Doof was having fun in Central Park with Lara but she was enjoying this day of total freedom and not having to listen or obey her owners but wondered where his were but didn't seem to.

They were eating corn dogs and sitting under a tree.

"So where do you hail from Doof?" she asked.

"I hail from a place called Danville." he told her.

"Is it far from here?" she asked him.

He nodded in reply.

But she sensed sadness in his dark blue eyes as she wondered what was wrong with him but he was thinking about Perry and wondered if he missed him and was feeling sorry.

"I-I'm fine." he answered.

But she didn't believe him but he sighed eating but smiled seeing a batting cage as he liked to play baseball after Perry had taught him to but hoped that things would be okay.

He then headed to there as Lara followed him but was nervous as she'd never played this before as her owners didn't like it when she got dirty like being in mud.

But Doof laughed as he was using his tail like a baseball bat.

He was feeling better.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes opened as the plane landed at JFK Airport as Vanessa was carrying him in her arms as she saw he was thinking about Doof as she understood but had invented a tracker that would tell him where Doof was but saw he was in Central Park right now as she smiled but they took a cab there but Perry was shaking with fear and knew Doofy probably hated him now than ever but had to try.

"_Please forgive me Doofy." _he thought.

Vanessa then stroked his back relaxing him.

She knew her father didn't hate him, in fact he loved him.

He just didn't want to admit it to anybody.

Perry was nervous as they saw the can stop at Central Park as Vanessa paid the cab man but he got onto his hind legs and followed Vanessa to the batting cage but his heart raced seeing Doof there but he felt sad seeing him with a female platypus...


	4. Telling Him About Herself

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**Thanks to Flameblaster13 and I Luv Perry for their reviews.**

**I Luv Perry my sister is the same as you as she wanted an account on Fan Fiction but my mother wouldn't let her as she also wants a DA account but yes Doofy's in platypus form.**

* * *

Doof blushed seeing Perry but his dark brown furred body shook with fear seeing the turquise furred male but Perry saw Lara stare at Perry but the hazel eyed male wasn't giving her eye contact.

"P-Perry what're you doing here?

I-I thought..." he said shaking.

"Thought what Doofy?" Perry asked.

"That you hated me and called me an idiot.

You said I was annoying so I figured since you thought that, I should just leave Danville for good where my heart could heal." he told him.

Perry felt bad hearing Doof say this remembering what he'd said that night after being able to talk.

"I-I never meant to hurt you Doofy.

I was just angry.

You're not annoying.

Without you, my world would be bleak.

You're smart and gifted.

Can you forgive me?" he told him.

Doof then was silent but smiled as he ran into Perry's arms making him fall over but both males were crying in joy as Vanessa smiled watching the scene that was unfolding but saw it was getting late.

"We should go to the hotel Perry." Vanessa said.

Perry nodded as Doof followed them but Lara was nervous as they were headed to the Ritz but her owners were the people running the hotel but couldn't let her new and only friend think she was stuck up and snooty when she wasn't.

"Lara you okay?" Doof asked her.

She nodded in reply.

"Fine." she answered.

Perry could tell that she was lying.

She hoped that he wouldn't think she was stuck up.

Yhey then entered the lobby but Perry saw a young girl with hazel hair approach and scoop Lara up as Doof and Perry had a feeling that this girl was Lara's owner but Doof sighed as he would see her later but followed Perry and Vanessa into the lift.

Perry knew that something was bothering Lara.

He hoped she was okay.

* * *

Lara sighed as Natalie was giving her a bath but she was annoyed because for one day she'd been free and not have to play dress up for some rich kid even though she cared about her but she had liked being with Doof as she saw what room he was in but would go as soon as Natalie was asleep because she knew the child wouldn't understand but bided her time but soon the right year old's bedtime approached as she was in bed but Lara was beside her and would stay there until the girl was asleep but hoped Doof was okay.

Thankfully Natalie was asleep and wouldn't wake up until morning and left using the vents but entered the room Doof and his friends were in but she saw that Perry was asleep near him but Doof was still awake as he was stunned seeing her here.

"I escaped from Natalie.

She was the girl that took me away." she told him.

"Is she your owner or something?" he asked.

Lara tensed up at that word.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Lara.

Perry used to have owners too.

But now he lives with me." he told her.

She was impressed by this./

"Yes, Yes she is.

Her parents are the owners of this hotel.

They found me in Central Park.

I was alone but Natalie took a shine to me but I've never had an normal life.

I wanna tell you something I haven't told anybody.

I wanna be a secret agent." she said.

Doof smiled looking at Perry sleeping peacefully as he could ask him when he woke up but she had a feeling he cared about the turquise furred male deeply as Doof blushed in reply.

He then told her the history he and Perry had...

Later that night he saw her leave as it was nearly sunrise and she needed to sleep.

She was thinking about what Doof had told her.

But he nuzzled Perry as he purred feeling Doof near him.

Lara smiled as she left...


	5. Keep Moving Forward Perry

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**I have a few more ideas for this.**

**I hope I Luv Perry and Flameblaster13 like.**

* * *

But that morning when Perry woke up, he didn't see Doof there by his side but saw worry in Vanessa's eyes as she showed him an note left by Morrick as he gasped knowing that Rodney was Morrick's father as he was mad crumpling up the paper as the Gothic teen was in awe but she saw him leave as he saw that Rodney was at Times Square and had to leave so he could rescue his precious Doofy.

He then saw Doof in a cage beaten up and whimpering as rage burst inside of Perry's heart.

**(Perry's P.O.V)**

**How dare Rodney do this to Doofy?**

**Can't he see how amazing he is but no, he's like all the others that kick my precious Doofy down but I know he's not useless.**

**I'll rescue Doofy because he means the whole world to me.**

**Nobody will understand how I feel about him.**

**Nobody understands.**

**(End P.O.V)**

The turquise furred male then snuck over to the cage but kicked Rodney down like he had kicked Doof down but Rodney was stunned but angry.

"Why do you care about him so much Perry?

He's just a loser." he said.

"Don't ever call him that!" Perry yelled.

Doof was stunned hearing this as Perry opened the cage but the dark brown furred male fell into Perry's arms as he was relieved but left before Rodney could recover...

* * *

"_Oww..._" Doof mumured.

He was lying on the bed in their hotel room and Perry was tending to his wounds as there were many cuts and bruises along with a few wounds but he had a scar on his cheek that had healed up nicely but right now he was more worried about Doof then himself.

He hoped things were okay as he couldn't bear to lose Doof but pushed that dark thought aside.

But he sighed sadly as he heard Doof coughing slightly as he felt his forehead and it was warm.

"Perry you okay?" he heard Vanessa ask.

He shook his head.

"No I'm not okay.

Doofy needs me." he said sniffling.

She then hugged him as Lara entered.

She wondered why Perry was so sad.

"He got hurt and now he's ill.

This is all my fault!" he said crying.

This surprised Vanessa never knowing him to be this upset but understood as her father meant a lot to him but she then told him to take an nap as Perry understood but was on the bed next to Doofy.

**(Perry's P.O.V)**

**I wish there was a way I could help you Doofy.**

**This is all my fault.**

**If I hadn't yelled at you.**

**Then this wouldn't have happened.**

**We would be at DEI play fighting.**

**Like we always do.**

**I promise that if we get through this, I won't yell at you like that again because I wouldn't want to hurt you as you're my friend and even more but they don't know.**

**I promise you...**

**(End P.O.V) **

His eyes closed as he fell asleep...

* * *

Vanessa was stunned seeing Lara come back with medicine as she knew the female platypus wanted to help her as she felt bad seeing Perry sad like this but she sighed as she waited for him and Doof to wake up.

She then listened to music on her earbuds for a while.

Sadness was in her eyes as she hoped her father would be okay.

But that was too much to hope for in this world as she saw Perry whimper as he was having a bad dream but saw him wake up with a jolt as tears and sweat ran down his face but she understood.

"I'm a bad friend.

I yelled at him.

Now I got him sick.

M-Maybe we're not meant to be." he said.

"Hold on Perry.

You came all this way for my Dad.

Now you're just giving up?

Whenever you foiled Dad's schemes, he never gave up.

He just kept going until he gave up evil.

Keep moving forward." she said.

Perry was stunned hearing that.

"Doofy gave up evil for me?" he asked.

She nodded.

"He wanted to tell you.

You can ask when he wakes up." she told him.

Perry smiled thinking about what Vanessa said.

But he wanted to give up being an agent.

He would ask Doofy later...


	6. Sleepless In New York

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Flameblaster13 and I Luv Perry for their reviews and I hope you're liking this.**

**I gave Doofy sclerosis as I can see him having it as he kind of has a slouch but his is getting worse and he needs an operation.**

**Perry's very scared for him.**

* * *

Doof's eyes opened as his vision was blurry but saw Perry beginning to wake up but there was sadness in his hazel eyes as he wondered why he was sad but understood it was because of him.

"Perry don't cry.

I'm sorry you're sad.

Because of me." he said.

"It's okay Doofy.

But it's my fault.

Because I yelled at you.

If that hadn't happened, we wouldn't be in this mess.

Now you're ill and it's my fault.

Vanessa told me you gave up evil for me." he told him.

He understood as he knew that Perry didn't know that until last night.

"Yes, Yes I did.

I care about you so more than that.

I-I love you." he told him.

Perry smiled as he knew this.

"I do.

I love you too." he said nuzzling him.

He then hugged him as he fell asleep.

He had a feeling that Vanessa wouldn't understand...

* * *

Later that day, Vanessa saw Perry awaken as he smiled sadly as he was having a good dream about him and Doof but she understood as she knew his feelings but was opening a bottle of medicine that Lara had brought for Doof as he smiled weakly seeing Doof deep asleep as she saw him nuzzle him awake as tiredness was in his dark blue eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead how're you feeling?

Vanessa got you some medicine." he said.

Doof smiled as Perry helped him sit up.

He was nervous about taking it but knew that Perry cared about him enough to want him to get better and took it but he laughed at the face he made but they were relieved but Perry had an idea in his head about making New York their new home.

Vanessa then went to do some shopping.

"Stay here and look after Doofy, okay?" she said.

Perry was annoyed Vanessa had said that.

It was his name for Doof.

"Sorry Perry." she said leaving.

He then heard Doof moaning in pain a little.

But then got his I-Pod and put his earbuds in.

Broadway music started playing on them.

Perry saw him relax but noticed he was screaming in pain as he was pointing to his back and Perry was nervous as he rubbed it but saw that his spine was curled in a rotation but it was hurting.

Perry didn't know what to do but would ask Vanessa.

He then started humming to calm himself down.

* * *

Vanessa saw fear in Perry's eyes as he told her that Doofy's back was sore as she was worried but understood knowing that he had pain like this all the time but was scared as she knew it was getting worse and he needed medical attention but Perry needed to help him as he scooped him up gently in his arms but hoped somebody would help.

They then got to the local vet's but was worried as the doctor told them Doofy needed surgery to help his spine but Perry was scared hearing this but Vanessa reassured him things would be fine.

He hoped so as Doof had to stay overnight.

She then went shopping but Perry wanted to go with her but wanted to get Doof a present but saw a locket in a jewellery store and thought it would be perfect for Doof as Vanessa smiled seeing him go in there and buy it.

She knew how much he cared about him.

But she too was nervous about her father.

* * *

Later that night, Perry lay awake as it was two in the morning but looked at Vanessa who was asleep but sighed as he knew it was going to be a long night but couldn't help thinking of Doof knowing he was scared but would see him tomorrow and hopefully he'd be okay but the thought of him not being here scared the turquise furred male.

**(Perry's P.O.V)**

**I can't sleep knowing my sweet Doofy isn't here beside me but I know we'll be together tomorrow but I can't bear the thought of not being with him as we've been together for so many years.**

**I hope things will be okay but I'm thinking about maybe Doofy and I staying here in New York and living here and maybe Vanessa would stay too if I asked.**

**I'll tell them in the morning.**

**(End P.O.V)**

He then felt drowsy and before he knew it was asleep...


	7. Taking A Huge Step

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to I Luv Perry for her review.**

**Yes it's slash but Doof and Perry are platypi in this so it's okay but I hope you like.**

* * *

Hours later, Doof was back with them in their hotel room but asleep on the bed as Perry was looking after him while Vanessa was out but he had heard that she'd met a punky boy named Erik who she had a lot in common with but hoped she was okay.

He was watching one of his fave soap operas as the TV had the Soap Opera Channel as it was his favourite channel to watch.

But he saw Doof wake up later.

"Hey how're you feeling?

You hungry?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes I am.

I haven't eaten in a while." he answered.

He then went and made him a sub with bratwurst in it.

Doof smiled at this as he was eating but Perry smiled.

He blushed as he was holding his hand but it was cute.

"Umm... Doof?

I have an idea about you and me living here in New York.

We could buy an apartment and live there.

What do you think?" he said.

"I like it.

Could we visit Danville?" Doof said.

Perry nodded in reply.

"Let's do it." he replied.

Perry smiled at the answer.

He hoped that Vanessa wouldn't be mad or think he was abandoning her.

But he wasn't as he and Perry wanted a life together.

Perry would tell Vanessa when she returned.

* * *

Vanessa smiled as she returned from her date with Erik but saw both her father and Perry asleep in each other's arms and knew they'd been okay without her around but she saw Perry awake as she sensed he needed to talk to her as he nodded but put a finger to his bill to signal they had to whisper so they wouldn't wake Doof up as he told her but she was stunned hearing this from him but understood knowing he and Doof cared about each other and liked it here.

"Are you sure you want to do this?

It's a big step.

Plus you'll miss Danville." she whispered.

"I won't miss Danville.

I have it here with your father.

He means more to me than going home.

You would understand, right?" he said.

She nodded but wasn't returning to Danville until he and Doof found a home here in New York but he smiled knowing the teen didn't have a heart of ice like others said as she cared about him and Doofy.

"Thanks Vanessa.

We'll start the search in the morning, okay?" he said.

"Actually Erik knows of an apartement in Times Square that's vacant.

I think you and Dad would love it there." she said.

Perry hugged her in return.

She then called the number that Erik had given her.

Doof wondered what was going on as he woke up later as Vanessa was ordering dinner but he was stunned that they were moving into an apartment tomorrow thanks to Vanessa.

"You've got one awesome daughter Doofy." Perry said.

"I know Perry." he said.

Vanessa smiled but went to take a shower.

But Lara was scared hearing he and Doofy were leaving but he assured her they would still be friends no matter where they lived as she smiled nuzzling but Perry growled in anger but Lara understood.

"Don't worry I'm not stealing him from you." she assured him.

Perry relaxed but saw her leave as Vanessa came in wearing black pyjamas with skulls on.

She then heard the doorbell ring as dinner was here...


	8. Having to Choose

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope Flameblaster13 and I Luv Perry like as Vanessa wants to stay with Doof and Perry but she's afraid of what Charlene would say but maybe Perry can help.**

* * *

Later the next day, Perry along with Doof were going shopping for supplies as they'd moved into their new apartment but Vanessa was nervous about this idea as she couldn't leave her father and Perry in another country but her father did give up evil so why should she worry?

She just didn't want to leave because she liked it here and plus Erik was here and she couldn't leave him as he offered more than Johnny could but knew her mother wouldn't let her live here with her Dad especially if she explained everything that had happened the last few weeks but she would ask Perry's opinion on the matter but felt her father on her shoulders as he was still recovering from his surgery.

Perry sensed she had something on her mind and would ask her when they got back to the apartment but the place had four beds so Doof would probably let Vanessa stay if she wanted.

* * *

Doof saw Vanessa on the sofa listening to music on her earbuds but saw sadness in her eyes but Perry had a feeling dhe wanted to talk about something but she was nervous as the turquise furred male then sat beside her as she saw sadness as he nuzzled her.

"Hey Perry." she said softly.

"Hey Vanessa.

What's up?

You've been sad all day." he told her.

She took a deep breath as she prepared to tell him what she had to say.

"I don't want to go back to Danville." she said.

He understood knowing how she cared about her father but knew that she'd met somebody she truly cared about out here and didn't want to hurt his feelings but he hugged her.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Vanessa.

Your Mom might freak.

You have a bright future ahead of you." he said.

Vanessa was quiet as she got up and left.

Doof wondered what had happened.

"She doesn't want to go back to Danville." he said.

Doof's dark brown fur bristled in fear hearing this knowing that he wasn't ready yet to tell Charlene about all this because she'd freak or take Vanessa away from him forever but Perry sensed he was upset as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Hey everything will work out, you'll see." he reassured him.

"O-Okay.

But what about you?

You haven't told Monobrow you want to give up being an agent." he said to him.

"Yeah you're right.

I'll do it in a while.

You go make us coffee, okay?" he answered.

"With those muffins we like so much?" Doof said.

"Yes." Perry answered leaving the room...

* * *

But Monogram was stunned hearing from Perry that he was resigning and for Doof but he'd been aware of this relationship since it started but he couldn't do anything about it but he was giving the turquise furred male a choice about staying with Doof and never setting foot in Danville again which made Perry hang up and break his spy watch but Doof was scared hearing Perry curse and break things as he could tell the talk with Monogram hadn't gone well but he then heard crying which meant that his friend needed a little comfort but found Perry curled up in a ball but his webbed foot was hurt.

"Perry?

Hey Monobrow's a jerk, remember?

Did he hurt you?" he asked.

Perry nodded in reply as he told him what had happened but Doof was stunned and angry hearing this as he knew where Perry's heart was, it was here with him and it was unfair of Monobrow to try and ruin it.

"Don't worry Perry.

We'll think of something." he told him.

Perry just was silent but nuzzling Doof as he was giving him comfort but Doof understood as he felt the turquise furred male relax and smiled as he carried him out of the room and laid him on the couch but hoped things would be okay...


	9. Being His Protector

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Flameblaster13 and I Luv Perry like.**

**I just came back from college.**

**But I have more ideas.**

* * *

Doof sighed seeing Perry asleep on the couch but felt bad for him knowing he had to choose between the two worlds he's ever known, his life with his host family and this life they were starting and it wasn't fair of Monogram to make him choose but could hear the turquise furred male sleep talk which was odd but cute in it's own weird yet wonderful way.

"I don't wanna lose you Doofy...

... You're my whole world." he heard him say.

Doof's dark brown furred cheeks blushed hearing that as he knew it was true.

**(Doof's P.O.V)**

**I hope Perry will be okay as Monobrow is making him choose between what makes him happy like being with me or having to go back to Danville and be miserable for the rest of his life but I wouldn't be able to survive without him as I hate to admit it but he's my whole world too and being without him would make me miserable.**

**I'm also worried about Vanessa because she wants to stay here and I would welcome her gladly with open arms but Charlene wouldn't like it as she'd freak if she knew what's been going on these past few weeks.**

**(End P.O.V)**

He then felt tears well in his dark blue eyes as he tried to make them go away but couldn't as he looked at the turquise furred male deep asleep on the couch ;pst in deep dreaming as he saw a smile cross Perry's face.

"... I made up my mind Mono.

I want to be with Doofy." he heard him say.

That made the tears fall from Doof's dark blue eyes as in his world, he used to be alone but since Perry came into his life, he had never felt alive like this but he sighed as he sat on the couch but saw Perry's hazel eyes open.

"Hey Doofy I had a few good dreams." he said.

"R-Really?" Doof asked stammering a little.

Perry nodded.

"One even helped me figure out my choice.

You make me happy Doofy.

I wouldn't risk that for anything.

Not even Monogram." he said smiling.

Doof realised his decision.

He then hugged him with tears of joy.

"Thank you." he softly said.

Perry smiled realising that Doof was smiling.

He knew Doof cared about him.

* * *

Vanessa saw that Perry was shaking from fear as Doof was by his side comforting him and knowing it wasn't his fault but Monogram was a jerk to his sweet Perry but he knew that he could help him but she then went to get dinner but she wondered why he was upset but was stunned hearing that Monogram had told him to never set foot in Danville now that he'd quit the agency but she felt bad for him but smiled seeing her father was taking care of him but Perry couldn't relax as he was scared knowing that Doof would want to visit Vanessa but because of him, he couldn't as he was banished from Danville.

"Don't worry Perry.

Maybe Vanessa can come visit here.

If we can't visit her." he told him.

Perry nodded in reply.

"Y-You're right Doofy.

At least you care about me." he said.

Doof nodded in reply.

He then smelt Italian food cooking as he knew Vanessa was making it for them as she knew her father liked this food but she had overheard what her father and Perry had been saying.

She felt bad that Perry had been exiled from Danville but knew that her father was helping him.

She was making pasta and meatballs for them.

Perry then entered wearing a dressing gown after taking a shower.

He was feeling a little better about being exiled.

She saw him yawn as he looked tired.

"Why don't you take an nap?

I'm sure my Dad will wake you.

When dinner's ready." she said.

He then left but Doof saw him lie on the couch but was curled up in a ball.

He smiled as he stroked his head gently.

He hoped that nothing would hurt him...


	10. Leaving Them

**A/N**

**Here's more...**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Vanessa smiled as she saw Doof listening to Broadway music on earbuds while Perry was asleep but didn't want to wake him yet as diner was nearly ready but he was listening to I'm Not That Girl from Wicked but he was humming softly but unaware that it was making him and Perry relaxed but he saw Vanessa come into the living room.

"I think we should wake Perry up.

Dinner's nearly ready." she said.

He nodded in reply as he knew he had to wake Perry up but he was too deep asleep and he didn't want him to be cranky if he did wake him up but heard Perry moan as he was stroking his back gently as he was slowly waking up but Doof smiled.

"Hey sleepyhead.

You hungry?

Dinner's ready." he said.

Perry then followed him off the couch as they entered the kitchen but sat at the table as they were drinking soda but Vanessa was quiet as she knew she was leaving for Danville in the morning.

Doof knew she had Erik's e-mail address.

He loved the pasta and meatballs Vanessa had made as well as Perry but he was feeling nervous about her leaving because he knew Doofy would be sad as he wanted to visit her but couldn't because of Perry being exiled from Danville but he felt better as he was eating and enjoying the company.

But later that night, Doof was up reading as he saw Vanessa packing for leaving in the morning but she understood as she knew he was nervous but she had an idea as she had something for him so they could e-mail each other but it was a laptop.

"Thanks baby girl." he said hugging her.

"You're welcome Dad.

But I think Perry needs you.

He was upset when he thought you were angry at him.

You guys are perfect together." she told him.

He nodded in reply.

"You're right sweetie." he said going to bed.

* * *

Doof then entered wearing black pyjamas and a sleeping cap but noticed Perry was already in bed wearing dark blue pyjamas and reading a manga book but the turquise furred male smiled seeing him get in the bed beside him but noticed he was tired but saw Doof's eyes close as his head hit the pillow making him smile but laid down himself after reading but nuzzled him as he yawned but relaxed as his mind let go as sleep overtook him.

Vanessa smiled peeking into the room but she knew Perry would take good care of her father when she went back to Danville but went to bed herself but knew things would be okay here until her next visit at Christmas.

She left a letter on the kitchen counter.

* * *

Perry then woke up around eight in the morning but noticed that Doof was still deep asleep but didn't want to wake him as he headed to the kitchen and was about to make breakfast when he noticed a purple envelope on the counter and had a feeling Vanessa had left it with them.

He then opened it...

_**Perry and Dad.**_

**_I know that the last few weeks have been strange but it worked out and you realised that your bond is stronger than anything in the world and I know you'll be happy here and be able to make New York your home but don't feel bad about not being able to come to Danville to visit me but don't worry, I'll come visit at Christmas._**

**_I'll e-mail you guys all the time._**

**_Vanessa_**

It read as Perry smiled wiping tears away from his hazel eyes at the beauty of Vanessa's words but hoped she wouldn't get in trouble with her mother because she'd been helping him with Doof but would e-mail her later to check up on her.

He then started making pancakes but was hoping things in Danville were okay but sighed but knew things would be okay and relaxed but he was flipping pancakes after making the batter but smiled remembering the last time Doof had made pancakes and tried flipping them but they'd ended up on the celiing but he heard dootsteps as he took a defensive stance but relaxed seeing it was Doof but the dark brown furred male was a little scared but saw Perry was shaking himself.

"I thought you were an intruder." he said blushing.

"I know you'd never hurt me.

Are you making pancakes?" he said.

"Yes, Yes I am." Perry answered.

Doof smiled as he sat at the table.

Perry then put two plates of pancakes on the table.

He put maple syrup on them.

"Thanks Perry." he answered.

The turquise furred male smiled in reply.

He then ate but liked them.

Perry hoped Vanessa was okay.

Doof understood but heard an new r-mail had came.

It was from Vanessa.

Perry was relieved as he heard that Vanessa was okay.

But Doof wanted them to be a family but Perry knew they couldn't have a child naturally but saw Doof had an idea as he was inventing something that could fix that problem...


	11. Visiting For The Holidays

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating ub a while but I hope Flameblaster13 and I Luv Perry like this as it's been a few months since Doof and Perry moved into New York and they now have a daughter named Aimee but it's nearly Christmas and Vanessa's coming to visit.**

**I wonder how she'll react.**

* * *

A few months had passed since Doof and Perry had been living in New York but smiled knowing it was December and nearly Christmas but heard gurgling noises seeing Doof come in with a dark brown furred baby platypus as she was theirs.

Doof had made an inator that could create a xhild using their DNA as they wanted a family but couldn't have a child naturally but Perry didn't care.

Her name was Aimee but Doof liked that she had a French name knowing they'd liked Patis so much but knew she was hungry as he was getting her a bottle as he knew Doof was still asleep.

He then heard Aimee giggle as he was playing with her as he and Doof had gotten her some toys.

He knew that Vanessa was coming to visit but they needed to decorate the apartment but smiled feeling somebody sucking on his tail as it was Aimee as she liked doing that and Perry thought it cute but heard his spy watch go off.

He may have given up being an agent but he didn't have a job so he could provide for their family and had joined the New York division of the O.W.C.A and was loving it.

"Stay here Aimee.

Daddy will be back soon.

Daddy Doofy will be up soon." he said leaving.

He'd put her in the playpen until Doof woke up.

He knew she'd be safe until he got back as he left in the hover car.

* * *

Doof then saw Aimee whimper as Perry returned with a lot of wounds, bruises and cuts but he saw his little frenemy sit on the couch as Doof got the first aid kit as he was tending to his wounds but the dark brown furred male saw him grit his teeth as idione was applied on his wounds.

"_Oww..._ go easy Doofy.

I just came back from beating Rodney up." he said.

Doof smiled as he didn't like Rodney.

"Sorry Perry.

Vanessa should be here soon." he replied.

Aimee was in Perry's arms as she nuzzled him.

"Aww it's okay Aimee.

Perry's okay.

He just beat up a bad guy." Doof told him.

"Doofy.

Not in fromt of the infant!" Perry said.

"Okay, Okay I forgot." Doof said.

But then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it Perry." he said.

He opened the door seeing Vanessa.

She was wearing a black faux fur coat with boots.

"Hey Dad.

It's been a while.

Merry Christmas." she told him.

"Thanks sweetie.

Come in.

A lot happened since you left.

But dinner's ready." he said.

Vanessa smiled seeing Aimee.

"Aww she's cute!

How did you get her?

You created her with an inator?" she asked.

Perry nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes we did.

Doofy used our DNA and Aimee was the result.

She's cute huh?

How's Danville been since we left?" he answered.

"Okay but still the same.

I missed you guys." she said.

He smiled as they sat at the table as Doof put Aimee in her high chair.

Vanessa laughed at her little sister.

Doof was feeling good as he had been bummed earlier.

He was looking forward to Christmas this year.

* * *

Later that night, Vanessa lay awake as Aimee was crying and Doof was trying to get her to sleep but she got up and left the room but entered their room seeing Doof holding Aimee who looked very distressed but she had an idea as she knew singing helped calm babies down.

"Dad can I try?" she asked.

"Okay." he said handing Aimee to her.

Vanessa then started singing while rocking her.

Perry smiled as Aimee was falling asleep as he placed her in the crib.

They left her to sleep and went into the kitchen.

Perry was making hot chocolate for them.

"Thanks Vanessa.

It normally takes me to get her to fall asleep." he said.

She smiled.

"No problem Perry.

We're family." she told him.


	12. Getting Ready For Christmas

**A/N**

**Here's more and yes it's a little slashy but mild slashy which counts as fluff.**

**Thanks to Flameblaster13 and happy you like the update.**

**Thanks also to I Luv Perry and yes Aimee is cute and Vanessa likes her too.**

**They're trying to make Christmas special for her as it's her first one.**

**Plus I love imagining Perry and Doof as parents.**

* * *

Later that morning, Vanessa woke up hearing Love Handel coming from the kitchen knowing her Dad was up as she entered the kitchen but smiled.

Doof was making pancakes but using his tail to flip them in the air but she smiled but was nervous.

Seeing her father in platypus form was something she was still getting used to but didn't care as her father was happy.

But a thought crossed her mind as he saw her.

"Morning baby girl.

I see you slept okay." he said.

"Yes, Yes I did.

Umm... Dad?

What's it like being platypi?" she asked him.

Doof nearly dropped a pancake on the floor.

"It's great.

I know this is a little strange but it's okay.

Besides if anybody were mean, I have you and Perry.

I can count on you guys.

You wanna do something?" he asked her.

"Don't you guys have to get the tree?" Vanessa asked.

Doof slapped his forehead at this.

"I'm such a doof con!

Thanks for reminding me baby girl.

I know Perry remembered too.

We should wake him." he answered.

Vanessa smiled drinking coffee.

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes opened as he heard giggling and somebody sucking on his tail as he saw Aimee there but wondered how she'd gotten out of her crib without him or Doof opening it but an innocent smile was on her face as he was tickling her as he scooped her up in his arms leaving the room.

"You're very smart, you know that?" he praised beaming.

Aimee replied in baby talk but he smiled as it was cute.

* * *

Doof wondeered what was going on as Perry was so happy but he put Aimee in her highchair before sitting down at the table as Doof was pouring apple juice into a sippy cup and placed it on the highchair as Aimee took it from him.

Perry smiled at this.

"Somebody figured how to get out of her crib." he said.

Doof's dark blue eyes widened in awe watching Aimee.

"I think we have a future agent on our hands Perry.

She's following in your footsteps." he commented pouting.

Perry laughed at Doof as he was being adoofable.

"Don't worry Doofy.

I'm sure she'll want to join you.

Once she's able to walk and talk.

We need to talk about that stuff one day.

But we need to get the tree.

It's not Christmas without one." he reassured him.

But Doof looked worried knowing people were going to stare at them.

It was the fact that he and Perry weren't human made people stare.

They normally had to dress up as humans to go out.

"It's okay Doofy we can do this.

It's for Aimee too." he said.

Doof sighed knowing he was right.

Vanessa saw them eat but went to get dressed.

Aimee was wearing dungarees which made her look cute.

Perry emerged wearing a brown trench coat with his fedora.

It made him look cool.

Doof was wearing biker stuff which made Vanessa smile.

"I see somebody likes dressing Goth like." she said.

But Doof smiled picking up Aimee.

"Come on honey we're going for a ride." he said.

Aimee got excited at this as they left.

* * *

Vanessa smiled as Doof and Perry were bringing boxes of decorations into the living room of their apartment as Aimee was on the floor crawling towards a box full of baubles as they looked like balls to her as she was rolling them on the floor.

"Aww that's cute!" Vanessa said as Perry agreed.

But Doof was nervous knowing they needed the baubles.

"These aren't toys baby girl.

They're for the tree.

Give them to Doofy." he said but Aimee didn't.

Perry smiled knowing that Aimee would move onto something else.

He then placed her Ducky MoMo plush on the floor.

She then crawled toward it as Doof picked the baubles up.

Vanessa then saw her curl up in a ball as her eyes closed in sleep.

"That should make things go smoother." Doof told him.

Perry agreed as they were working on the tree...


End file.
